I'll be Yours
by kika-honeycutt
Summary: Após a guerra contra Voldemort, Harry e Draco mantém uma proximidade que de longe seria amizade e menos ainda inimizade. Essa seria uma espécie de continuação da continuação de "Happy Halloween... Potter!", mas independente de ambas fics.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be Yours  
**Por _Kika Honeycutt  
__Harry x Draco / Harry x Rony  
__NC-17 _(pra cima)

* * *

_**Aviso:**_

_Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem (até porque se pertencessem, Dumbledore, não seria o único persona gay da série XD), e não estou ganhando nenhum trocado com essa fanfiction._

_Esta fic retrata um relacionamento entre dois personagens de mesmo sexo (dois homens), se não é a sua praia ou pare de ler ou leia e não reclame depois, está sendo avisado, ok?

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

Harry não conseguiu dormir bem naquela noite também, por isso logo que a senhora Weasley os chamou, Harry foi o primeiro a descer para a cozinha tomar o desjejum. Ouviu a senhora comentar que a comunidade mágica estaria de luto por todo o dia para prestar as últimas homenagens aos entes queridos que morreram durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Iriam ao enterro de Lupin e Tonks, depois prestariam condolências aos familiares dos dois e ao pequeno Ted. A matriarca da família também comentou com Harry que Snape estaria sendo enterrado naquele mesmo dia, próximo ao mausoléu dos Malfoy, já que era bem próximo da família.

Harry concordou com tudo sem dizer nada, a srª Weasley sabia que Harry gostaria de prestar as últimas homenagens aos amigos, mas não poderia impor-lhe que fosse à casa dos Tonks e deixasse de comparecer ao enterro de seu professor. Assim como sabia que não poderia impor aos seus filhos comparecer também ao enterro do professor Snape, quando mesmo sabendo de sua lealdade, eles não gostavam do homem.

Harry acompanhou todo o enterro de seu professor e amigo, Remus, e de Ninphadora Tonks Lupin. Não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, mas resgatou todas as lembranças que conseguia ter com ambos. Ás vezes se pegava olhando o pequeno Ted em seu colo. Eram iguais. Os pais do pequeno foram mortos por causa de Voldemort, enquanto protegiam o lado da Luz. Em prol dos tempos que começavam a renascer. No final da cerimônia, viu ao longe Narcisa Malfoy observando o velório. Com tudo, ainda eram familiares.

Deixou o pequeno Ted com a avó e seguiu para o velório do ex-professor de poções. Não se aproximou muito, mas não distante o suficiente para passar despercebido, apenas o suficiente para não ser incomodado. Harry viu que da família Malfoy estava apenas Narcisa, que lhe cumprimentou a distancia (e devolveu o gesto com educação), acompanhada dos Parkinson. Muitos professores de Hogwarts e alguns políticos do Ministério também estavam presentes e alguns desses o cumprimentaram a distância. Continuaria no mutismo se não fosse alguém lhe abordar pelas costas.

-O que faz aqui Potter? –A voz levemente arrastada e elegante poupou Harry de se virar para identificar quem falava.

-O mesmo que você Malfoy. Prestando meus últimos agradecimentos à Snape.

-Você odiava o professor Snape.

-Todos que morreram nessa guerra foram importantes para mim.

Draco estalou a língua com desagrado parando ao lado de Harry.

-Foram importantes de um jeito ou de outro. –Acrescentou observando o túmulo ser erguido com magia.

Fez-se silêncio entre os rapazes.

-Snape me salvou várias vezes, sinto como se estivesse em débito com ele.

-Olha, Potter, - disse Draco observando o túmulo de mármore. –acredito que sua dívida esteja sendo enterrada com aquele caixão. Você está vivo e se o professor Snape salvou sua vida várias vezes, como você disse, isso deve significar alguma coisa.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou o inimigo de infância pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar. Trajava negro e prata num elegante terno com capa e os cabelos fixados para trás. Draco não lhe devolveu o olhar.

-Pare um pouco com esse senso Gryffindor e fique feliz por estar vivo e não ali, no lugar dele.

-Não me peça para ser um Slytherin, Malfoy.

-Até os Slytherin são humanos, Potter.

Harry soltou um risinho irônico.

-Sério? Eu pensava que fossem todos apenas uns covardes interesseiros.

-Estou surpreso que você saiba pensar. –Rebateu Draco encarando Harry pela primeira vez naquele cemitério. Naquele momento Harry percebeu os olhos levemente vermelhos, porém Draco luzia impecável em seus trajes exibindo um sorriso debochado nos lábios. –De qualquer forma, Potter, não fazemos o tipo que fica melindrado por seus sentimentos, principalmente depois de morto.

Nesse momento Harry teve tantos adjetivos nada gentis misturados à outros diversos pensamentos negros de um provável destino para o jovem Malfoy. Mas em respeito ao evento que acontecia a alguns passos, o garoto que sobreviveu e venceu, permaneceu mudo com um nó na garganta.

**

* * *

Continua...**

...mas um incentivo vem bem a calhar!

Esse capítulo é mais pra mostrar que algo vem por aí, algo que estou preparando aqui escondidinha. Tenho várias idéias pra essa fic, mas só vou conseguir ir pra frente com ela se eu estiver vendo algum retorno. Meu e-mail, MSN, Orkut, blog está disponível, e podem mandar MPs e deixar reviews na fic. Aceito também sinais de fumaça, só não garanto entender uma vírgula! XD  
Para o próximo capítulo (que deve demorar um pouquinho - ainda não comecei a escrever) quero aproximar mais esses dois, criar um clima mais interessante, mas aí vou pedir a paciência do leitor já que não sou um primor escrevendo pegação.

Bom, até lá então!

_Extras: (copie o endereço e cole no navegador retirando os espaços)  
_Capa da fic: http / img128 . imageshack . us / img128 / 3701 / hp002yt9 . jpg  
_I'll be Yours_ é música da banda Placebo. Não tem nada muito haver com a fic que está sendo desenvolvida, mas é o que estou ouvindo enquanto escrevo (junto com My Sweet Prince ).  
A música _I'll be Yours_ pode ser conseguida no link a seguir: http / www . mediafire . com ?7y2n0gmdgy2


	2. Aviso

**Aviso/Nota da ficwriter!**

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer àqueles que comentaram a fic e àqueles que passaram por aqui e leram, mas não comentaram. XD

Em segundo lugar... O segundo capítulo de _I'll be Yours_ (Iby) estava sendo escrito, porém percebi a necessidade de manter uma espécie de cronologia. Como eu considero a _Iby_ uma continuação da continuação de _Happy Halloween Potter!_, acredito que o melhor seja fazer a continuação para depois fazer a continuação da continuação (Por mais que uma não dependa da outra).

Então é isso. Vou reservar os capítulos 1 e 2 da _Iby_ e irei me concentrar na continuação _de Happy Haloween Potter!._

Aguardem.

Bjos!


End file.
